


Of Nightmares and Family

by Faetori



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Freecss Family, Gen, Ging and Kite are good parents, Ging and Kite are married, Gon has a nightmare, It's not important but yknow, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They're Gon's parents, Trans Ging Freecs, Trans Male Character, Wanted to throw that in there, ging freecss is a good dad, good dad ging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: Gon has a nightmare and goes to his parents for comfort.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecss/Killua Zoldyck (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Of Nightmares and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Hunter x Hunter fic! I love exploring the relationships between the Freecss family

Gon jolted awake, chest heaving with his breath. He patted the bed next to him, letting out a whimper at the feeling of a cold empty spot next to him. 

_ Oh yeah,  _ he thought.  _ Killua’s away on a job. _

Gon sat up, running a hand over his face, pausing for a moment at the feeling of tears on his cheeks. He roughly rubbed at his face, trying to get the nightmare out of his head. He pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees in an attempt to calm down.

After a couple minutes, with his heart still pounding in his chest, he got up out of bed, throwing on one of Killua’s hoodies before walking out of his bedroom, down the hall to stand in front of his parents’ door. He hesitated for a moment before lifting his hand to knock. 

He heard a gruff “what” from inside, then opened the door and stood in the doorway. 

Ging lifted his head, looking over at Gon, then reached behind him to shake his husband awake. Kite immediately awoke, rubbing at his eyes for a moment before sitting up, his long hair a mess. 

“Gon? What’s wrong?” 

Ging moved to sit up slightly, leaning back against the headboard. 

“What happened, kiddo?” 

Gon’s lower lip started to wobble, rubbing at his face roughly again. 

“I-I had a nightmare. It was- Pops was- and Killua and Dad, and-” 

“Hey, hey, kiddo, relax, it’s alright,” soothed Ging. “C’mere, kid. Come join us.” 

Gon nodded, walking over to the bed, climbing in between his parents. 

“Sorry… I know I’m a little too old to be coming to you guys for nightmares...” 

“Hey, Gon, it’s okay,” Kite said comfortingly, wrapping an arm around his son. “We missed out on being able to help you after nightmares when you were a kid. We’d still be happy to help you with nightmares when you’re forty.” 

“Yeah,” Ging agreed. “Plus, you’re only sixteen. You’re fine, ya little munchkin.” 

Gon let out a laugh that sounded slightly like a sob, nudging his Dad with his shoulder. 

“Dad, I’m _taller_ than you. I got Pops’ height.” 

Kite smirked over at his husband, giving him a haughty look, making Ging roll his eyes. Nonetheless, he ruffled his son’s hair, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“We’re here for you, alright? No matter what, kid.”

Gon nodded, feeling slightly better already. 

“Thanks, Dad, thanks Pop.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you did maybe consider leaving a comment or kudos !


End file.
